valkyriefandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Darkshade
Biography Luna was born the oldest of two sisters, to Enni and Lyr. Her father was the ambassador to Motinor, and lived with the valkyries. Luna and her younger sister Dawn were raised as top warriors for their kind, and rarely ever left Einherjar. The two sisters trained constantly, Luna was big on the fighting training while Dawn was more intellectual. Luna became an expert in many different fighting styles, while Dawn became an expert in world travels, customs of other species and ancient studies. Luna was the strongest of all the valkyries, and Celeste noticed her right away. During a war with the goblins, Enni and Lyr were killed, and Luna was asked to take her mothers place as 2nd in command at the age of 18. She then continued under Celeste and they became good friends, Dawn stepped up as well when the other lieutenants passed on in the final battles with the goblins. Valkyrie! Celeste is kidnapped, leading Wave to suggest they recruit Skye as she is next in line for the throne. Luna is not a fan of this idea as she is currently in power but agrees after an extensive debate with Wave. Rocket and even Dawn. Personality Luna is tough nails, with a leadership like personality to go with it. Though never been a fan of learning, Luna is open to the suggestions of those smarter then her, her personality calls for dominance but also collaborative respect. Luna can be a little stubborn at times though, she often takes the advice of those she trusts. She can come off a little blunt and sharp but is always looking out for those around her. She knows that tough love is important and uses that to help make the people around her strong. Powers & Abilities as a full blooded Valkyrie, Luna has the following powers. * Super Strength- She can naturally fight in many different styles, is able to lift more weight and has a harder swing and punch. * Healing- She can heal at super speeds and recover from many different wounds. * Agility- has a natural sense of battle, can defend as well as attack with great precision. * Sense of Leadership- Luna is a natural born leader, and it shows in everything she does, she commands well but can also take advice from those she respects. Paraphernalia * Sword- Luna has a sword left to her by her mother Enni. Relationships Skye- Skye and Luna start off as rivals, Luna doesn't think Skye deserves to be queen, and Skye finds Luna unnecessarily mean. Dawn- Luna loves her younger sister and they are best friends, Luna takes Dawn's advice very seriously and they trust each other a lot. Celeste- Luna always cared for and respected Celeste, when her mother died Luna thought of Celeste as more then just a mentor. Enni and Lyr- Luna loved her parents and respected them both as strong people who died in battle. She was most like her mother apparently, being bold, strong and outgoing. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Valkyries Category:Valhalla Category:Protagonist